


A Light in the Darkness

by Novachester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Rutting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novachester/pseuds/Novachester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another porny ficlet, as prompted on tumblr.</p><p>Benny witnesses a little Dean/Cas reunion sex, and winds up helping himself along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light in the Darkness

It's been two days since they finally tracked down _his_ angel.

Benny didn't know what he was expecting to happen when Dean found Castiel, but the switch in the mans persona had been so immediate that he could have gotten whiplash from it. Dean had gone from savage to something more civil, borderline tender. He smiles wide and genuine, and as much as Benny wants to let him have this hope in a world without it, he forces himself to play the devils advocate.

Despite what better judgement may call for, the duo become a trio, and the search for the way out begins at last.

Benny doesn't sleep so much as doze. There's no kind of schedule in purgatory, no set time for when the sun rises or falls. In fact, Benny's not so sure there is a sun, but there are times when it's pitch black, no moon or stars to light the way, and that's usually when Dean calls for rest. He can't see in the dark the way Benny (and now Castiel) can, so he prefers to hunker down.

The vampire says nothing of it when Dean wordlessly pulls Castiel down to his side. There was a time when he would have made an excuse for the way he slides his arm around Castiel, pressing their bodies close to protect against the perpetual chill, but this isn't it.

Benny takes refuge in the curved trunk of a tree, hat pulled low over his eyes, with Dean and Castiel not far away. He listens to the sounds of the wild, waits for the next set of teeth looking for a chunk of human or angelic flesh to sink into. Benny is a dime a dozen in purgatory, but Dean and Castiel are a meal worth hunting for, and it's been nothing but trouble.

The first sharp breath catches Benny's attention immediately.

He glances up from beneath the brim of his hat, sifting through the dark. He can see Dean even at a distance, and more than that he can see the way heat builds in his body, blood rushing hot through his veins. It makes Benny's jaw clench, makes the row of hidden fangs ache. There are days when the hunger is unbearable, when he'd do anything to let go and claw Dean apart for just a taste, but he's always been able to hold back.

Dean's breath is heavier now, bitten back and struggling to be hushed, but Benny's senses are keen and he hears every hitch, sees every movement in the darkness.

Castiel's hand finds its way under Dean's shirt, strokes softly along his skin. There are bruises and cuts, places where he should be delicate, but Dean arches up into his touch and urges him on, wants to _feel_ everything Castiel has to offer.

It's easier for Dean to get at Castiel, with tattered scrubs the only thing in his way. He pushes his hand beneath the waistband and cups him in a way makes even an angel gasp. Dean hushes him with a press of his lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth to taste the edge of desperation as Castiel grinds up against his palm.

Benny looks down, closing his eyes as if it'll keep him from hearing the way Castiel moans into Dean's mouth. This isn't any of his business, a raw reunion between two beings who've been searching and aching for each other for God only knows how long, but when he glances back up, Castiel has slid into Dean's lap and Benny can't bring himself to look away.

Dean's jeans are shucked down just enough for Castiel to handle his cock, his other hand braced against the tree behind them as he rubs the wet head of his dick against Dean's, angling his hand to try and hold them both. Dean wraps his hand around Castiel's, creates a tunnel for the both of them to fuck into. It's dry, nothing more than a bit of spit and precome to slick the way, but it's fucking _good,_ the friction causing Dean to pant.

Benny bites his tongue, his own cock jerking within the confines of his pants. He's no stranger to the occasional bout of physical release, but it's been a long time since he's heard the sounds of two people taking pleasure in each other, the echo of hearts pounding within their respective chests. He grinds the heel of his palm against his groin, cock hard, and tilts his head back to watch as the tension in Castiel's shoulders builds, his back arching as the heat between he and Dean grows and grows.

Dean seems to have lost whatever reserve he was holding onto, grunting and breathing hard as he snaps his hips up into the coil of their fists, throwing Castiel off balance and knocking their mouths clumsily together. Castiel finds purchase on Dean's shoulder, gripping it tight and riding it out, murmuring quietly enough into Dean's ear that Benny can't quite make out what it is he's saying.

As their discretion fizzles, the moans between them growing in volume and intensity, Benny's resolve also crumbles. He yanks open the button of his slacks, curling a hand around his cock. He starts slow at first, short and loose strokes from base to tip. He uses his thumb firmly along the underside of his cock, swiping it over the head to spread the precome gathering there. Unconsciously, he begins to mimic Dean and Castiel's rhythm as they rut against each other, faster and faster.

“Dean,” he hears Castiel gasp, and his grip on his cock tightens.

“Yeah, Cas, c'mon,” Dean urges, and the drawl in his voice makes something like pride swell up in Benny's chest, knowing Dean picked it up from him. He imagines what else he could show Dean, how good _his_ name would sound in that sex roughened rasp of a voice. “C'mon, wanna see you.”

Their rhythm stutters and Benny picks up his pace, free hand gripping the root of a gnarled tree as he fists his dick fast, precome just barely helping to slick the way. He can see the way Dean's lips part around each breath, open and inviting. The idea of joining them, of carding his hand through Dean's hair and gripping it tight as he pushed his cock between those kiss-bitten lips is what finally tips Benny over the edge, mouth falling open on a silent cry.

He hears it when the dam finally breaks for Castiel, manages to open his eyes in time to catch the way their lips crash together as the angel comes. Benny is milking his own orgasm when Dean shortly follows suit, his breath long and relieved as the two slump against each other.

Benny wipes his come-slick hand in the grass at his side, certain that he should feel some kind of shame. Instead, he feels only release, a blissful (albeit brief) reprieve that has eluded him for years upon years.

He doesn't see the way Dean and Castiel cradle each other, knows that of everything he's seen, _that_ would be the moment most intimate. He tucks himself gingerly back into his pants as Castiel and Dean clean themselves and each other, wordless and gentle. There's no space for shame or lies, and they don't bother to try and create it. Castiel slides off of Dean's lap, but doesn't go far.

He can hear some murmuring, but he doesn't go out of his way to decipher what it is. Instead, he crosses his arms and does his best to revel in the afterglow of his release, muscles more relaxed than they've been in years, but not quite the level of pliant they once had known. Purgatory doesn't allow for that degree of relaxation, not when every moment is one more borrowed.

When Benny does chance another glance, they're tucked safely against each other, and what he eventually hears surprises him-- he's never heard Dean snore before.

One can only hope he's the only monster listening tonight.


End file.
